


New Body

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: End scene of christmas special, Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: The Doctor regenerates into a woman.





	New Body

The Doctor silently shut the TARDIS door behind him and walked up to the dimly lit console. He grabbed a lever and pulled it down, causing the usual whirring noise of the engines to start up. Keeping his hand on the lever, he looked down and closed his eyes as he tried to prevent a tear from escaping down his cheek. The glow of regeneration had begun again, and he wasn't about to fight it this time, he was ready. 

The other hand started to glow. A lone tear escaped. 

"Open your eyes." A feminine voice whispered into his ear. 

The Doctor opened his eyes, confused, but not scared. Next to him stood Clara Oswald. She smiled with tears in her eyes and held up her hand to reach for The Doctor. 

"Clara... I remember you." The Doctors voice broke as he fought through the tears. "How do I remember you?" He glanced towards the lit up console, "the TARDIS..." 

He looked back towards Clara but she was gone, only a product of the TARDIS, in her place instead was Bill Potts. Surprised, The Doctor asked the question he had to know.

"Bill... are you dead?" The Doctor asked, dreading the answer.

Bill smiled and took The Doctor's hand in hers. He suddenly got visions of Bill and Heather together, flying around the universe. When the visions stopped, Bill disappeared. 

"It's time." Said The Doctor quietly. The rush of energy inside of him couldn't wait any longer. He had been holding it off, it was going to be powerful, and it was going to hurt. 

The bright burst of orange flames shot from the Doctors head, he thrust backwards as he hands erupted with bright regeneration energy. Sheer pain shot through his body as the TARDIS around him started to collapse, the glass in the console smashed and scattered across the floor. The bookshelves lit on fire immediately, making The Doctor surrounded in a ring of fire. His screams turned from deep to higher pitched.

All of a sudden it stopped. The Doctor fell forward onto the floor. Blonde hair fell in front of The Doctors face, brushing it out the way, The Doctor stood, the TARDIS violently shook as The Doctor held on to the railing. 

"My hair!" A new voice came out, not a male one, but a female one. "My voice!" She grabbed at her throat. "I'm a woman!" 

She got thrown forward onto the floor next to a flame. 

"I'm about to die again!"


End file.
